Charles Dickens für Anfänger
by Conzi
Summary: Die Jungs von Seigaku proben A Christmas Carol von Charles Dickens für die Weihnachtsfeier ihrer Schule.


**Autorin:** Conzi  
**Titel der Story:** Charles Dickens für Anfänger - A Christmas (Tennis) Carol  
**Kapitel:** 1/1  
**Charaktere:** das ganze Team von Seigaku  
**Warnung:** nehmt diese FF absolut nicht ernst  
**Rating:** ohne Altersbeschränkung  
**Disclaimer:** Die PoT Figuren gehört nicht mir, sondern Takeshi Konomi und ich verdiene (leider) auch kein Geld mit dieser Story  
Dank an: Nic fürs Betalesen  
**Anmerkungen:** Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler dürfen behalten werden xD Die Geschichte war im Jahr 06 eine Wichtel FF  
**Sonstiges:** Für Kritik jeder Art bin ich immer offen, schließlich woll ich besser werden.

**Genug gelabert! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**-----------------------  
**

Es war der 10. Dezember, doch auch so kurz vor Weihnachten hatte Captain Tezuka Kunimitsu, kein Erbarmen mit seinem Team und ließ die Regulars zum Training erscheinen. Wenigstens hatten sie im Winter kein Morgentraining, was allerdings daran lag, dass die Halle morgens belegt war und man draußen im Dunkeln nicht trainieren konnte.

Die Schule war zu Ende und nach und nach kamen die neun Regulars zum Training. Zwar war Inui zurzeit mal wieder kein offizieller Regular, übernahm aber, wie immer die Rolle des Managers. Zum Trainieren sollten sie in der nächsten Zeit jedoch nicht kommen, denn grade als sie alle umgezogen waren, kam Ryusaki-sensei in den Clubraum und erklärte, dass alle Clubs bis zum letzten Schultag vor den Weihnachtsferien etwas für die Weihnachtsfeier vorbereiten sollten.

„Wir backen Kekse", schlug Kikumaru Eiji sofort begeistert vor und sprang wie ein Flummi auf und ab. „Wir könnten auch Fensterbilder basteln", kam die Idee von Kawamura. Tezuka nickte bedächtig, überlegte welche der Ideen weniger zeitaufwendig war und nebenbei noch Zeit für das Training ließ. Auf Inuis Gesicht jedoch breitete sich ein beinahe schon diabolisches Grinsen aus. „Wir werden etwas machen, das den Teamgeist stärkt", verkündete der Datenspezialist und klappte sein Notizbuch auf, hatte nicht vor auch nur eine Reaktion auf seine Idee zu verpassen. „Wir werden ein Theaterstück einstudieren!"

Einen Moment herrschte Ruhe und jeder musste diese Idee erstmal aufnehmen. Inui hielt den Stift aufs Papier, bereit die Reaktionen für seine Datensammlung festzuhalten.

Kaidoh reagierte als Erster, gab ein leises Zischen von sich und schüttelte den Kopf „Nicht mit mir", wurde jedoch von Kikumarus begeistertem Zuruf unterbrochen „Ja, tolle Idee Inui… ein Theaterstück." Wieder hüfte der Rotschopf begeistert auf der Stelle, während Oishi versuchte, ihn halbwegs auf dem Boden zu halten und lediglich leicht nickte. Er würde ohnehin bei jeder Idee mitmachen.

„Das wird sicher lustig." Mit seinem typischen Lächeln sah Fuji zu Tezuka rüber. „Denkst du nicht auch, Tezuka?" Natürlich dachte Tezuka das nicht. Ein Theaterstück war so ziemlich das Letzte, das er machen wollte. Nicht nur weil er niemals in einem Theaterstück mitspielen würde, von diesem einen Ausrutscher, als Prinz in Dornrösschen, als er im Kindergarten war abgesehen, sondern auch weil es viel zu zeitaufwendig war und sie dann sicher gar nicht mehr zum Training kommen würden.

Kawamura war es egal, also stimmte er zu, erinnerte aber daran, das er stets pünktlich gehen musste, um seinem Vater im Lokal zu helfen.

Momoshiro und Echizen warfen sich einen Blick zu, entschieden ganz schnell zu verschwinden und schlichen sich zur Tür. Allerdings wäre Inui nicht Inui wenn er damit nicht gerechnet hätte und so fing er die Beiden bereits ab, hielt ihnen einen Becher mit einem neongelben, blubbernden Inhalt vor die Nase. „Jeder, der nicht mitmacht bekommt einen Becher von meinem neuen Penal-Tea Super Deluxe VX." Das überzeugte schließlich alle, auch wenn Tezuka noch immer nicht begeistert war.

Am nächsten Tag begannen die Proben. Wo Inui das Drehbuch in so kurzer Zeit her hatte wollte niemand wissen, allerdings interessierte sie schon, um welches Stück es sich überhaupt handelte.

„Ich habe mich für etwas Klassisches entschieden", Inui hielt das Drehbuch in die Höhe. „Charles Dickens Weihnachtsgeschichte." Wieder entstand ein langes Schweigen. „Ist das die Geschichte mit dem Kind in dem Stall?" Momoshiro sah Inui fragend an, Kaidoh zischte verächtlich. „Das ist die christliche Weihnachtsgeschichte du Idiot." „Selber Idiot… worum geht es denn dann in dieser Weihnachtsgeschichte von diesem Dick?" Kaidoh zischte erneut. „Charles Dickens…," verbesserte Oishi seinen jüngeren Mannschaftskameraden.

„In der Weihnachtsgeschichte von Charles Dickens geht es um einen kaltherzigen, geizigen alten Geschäftsmann namens Ebenezer Scrooge, der am Heiligen Abend Besuch von drei Geistern bekommt, die ihn darauf aufmerksam machen wollen, was für ein schlechter Mensch er ist und dass er sein Leben ändern soll, wenn er nicht allein und ungeliebt sterben will." Jeder hätte erwartet, dass diese Antwort von Fuji kommen würde, allerdings war es Eiji, der gesprochen hatte. „Nya…meine Oma hat mir die Geschichte jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten vorgelesen, seit ich ganz klein war."

„Wie auch immer… ihr lernt die Geschichte schon noch kennen. Kommen wir nun zur Rollenverteilung… also wir brauchen: Die Hauptrolle Ebenezer Scrooge, seinen Angestellten Bob Cratchit, seinen Neffen Fred, seinen toten Geschäftspartner Jacob Marley, die drei Geister, sowie diverse Nebenrollen." Inuis Blick wanderte über seine Teamkameraden. „Die drei Geister sind: Momoshiro, Fuji und Kikumaru. Den Geist des Toten Jacob Marley spielt Kaidoh. Echizen, du spielst Scrouches Neffen und Oishi den Bob Cratchit. Bleibt noch Kawamura für die kleinen Rollen und Tezuka, du spielst Ebenezer Scrooge."

Die Regulars begannen zu lachen, Tezuka jedoch brummte nur leise. Nachdem das Gelächter und Gemurmel nach kurzer Zeit allerdings noch immer nicht abgeebbt war, verdonnerte Tezuka sie zu 20 Runden um den Platz, dann wandte er sich an Inui. „Und was machst du?" „Ich führe Regie und übernehme die Rolle des Erzählers."

Nachdem alle ihre 20 Runden beendet hatten, Inui hatte Tezuka nicht überzeugen können, sie zu Gunsten der Probe zu erlassen, verteilte Inui die Texte an seine Darsteller und stellte sich in die Mitte des Clubraums, begann mit seinem Text. Er erzählte, dass Scrooge ein geiziger, kaltherziger Mann war, der nicht mal an Weihnachten ein nettes Wort für seine Mitmenschen hatte, dass sein einziger Freund, sein ehemaliger Geschäftspartner Jacob Marley, vor sieben Jahren verstorben war und dass Scrooge seine Angestellten selbst am Heiligen Abend arbeiten ließ.

Schnell war die Grundsituation geschildert und Inui wandte sich Tezuka zu. „Nimm dir einen Stuhl und setz dich da vorne hin, tu so als würdest du arbeiten. Oishi, du setzt dich hier her und arbeitest ebenfalls. Beide taten was Inui sagte und dieser nickte, sah dann zu Ryouma. „Echizen, du kommst jetzt noch rein und…" „Aber ich bin doch schon hier." Das Tenniswunderkind sah seinen Senpai unverständig an. „Du sollst ja auch so tun, meinetwegen kannst du auch raus gehen und reinkommen." Ryouma nickte, ging raus und kam wieder rein.

„…" Abwartend sah Inui ihn an. „Was denn?" Echizen sah zur Tür „Ich sollte doch reinkommen." „Ja, aber du hast auch einen Text wenn du rein kommst." Nachdenklich sah der Jüngste in das Textbuch „Aha…na gut…", dann ging er wieder raus, kam wieder rein „Hey Buchou…frohe Weihnachten."

Inui fragte sich ernsthaft ob Ryouma das mit Absicht machte. „Nein, du wünschst deinem Onkel frohe Weihnachten, außerdem solltest du die Begrüßung etwas fröhlicher klingen lassen." „Ich habe aber keinen Onkel." „Tezuka ist dein Onkel." „Das wüsste ich aber." Allerdings hatte Inui so seine Mittel, um Ryouma dazu zu bringen seine Rolle zu spielen. Er reichte ihm einen Becher und der Junge trank, lag kurz darauf auf dem Boden. „Na schön…dann weiter mit dem nächsten Teil."

Die Stelle, an der Kawamura als Spendeneintreiber zu Scrooge kam, lief halbwegs vernünftig, auch Oishis Stelle, bei der es darum ging ob er nun den ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag frei bekam oder nicht klappte für den ersten Versuch ganz gut.

„Nachdem Scrooge seinen Arbeitsplatz verlassen hatte und in sein altes Haus zurückgekommen war, ging er, nach einem Abendessen das er alleine einnahm, ins Bett. Kurz darauf wurde er jedoch von einem lauten Klopfen an der Haustür geweckt. An der Tür war allerdings niemand. Erst in seinem Schlafzimmer sah er einen alten Mann, der gespenstisch leuchtete, Ketten um seinen Körper gewickelt hatte und mit emotionsloser Miene auf ihn blickte", fuhr Inui mit der Geschichte fort.

„Unsinn" Tezuka betrachtete Kaidoh, der in einer leicht gebückten Haltung vor ihm stand, ging dann, nachdem er die Regieanweisung gelesen hatte, an ihm vorbei und brummte wieder: „Unsinn."

"Was ist? Was willst du von mir? Wer bist du überhaupt?" Tezuka schaffte es perfekt mit einer kalten und emotionslosen Stimme zu sprechen. Inui wusste schon, wieso er ihn als Scrooge gewählt hatte.

„Wer ich bin, fshuuuu? Frag lieber wer ich war. Im Leben war ich dein Partner, Jacob Marley."

Auch der weitere Teil dieser Szene ging relativ reibungslos von Statten. Kaidoh verkündete von den drei Geistern, die Scrooge aufsuchen würden und sollte dann abgehen. Ihr Clubraum, in dem sie probten, war jedoch nicht besonders groß und ihre Tennistaschen und Schulsachen lagen auf dem Boden. Der Junge mit dem Kopftuch stolperte bei seinem Abgang über eine Tasche, versuchte sich bei seinem Sturz an etwas festzuhalten und zog Momoshiro mit sich. Keine Minuten später waren die beiden Gleichaltrigen in einen heftigen Streit verwickelt, den Inui erst durch seinen Penal-Tea Super Deluxe VX beenden konnte. Nun war nicht nur Echizen K.O., sondern auch noch Kaidoh und Momo.

„Wir machen morgen mit der Probe weiter.", meinte Inui „Und verlegen sie auf einen Klassenraum. Hier haben wir zu wenig Platz."

Gesagt, getan. Am nächsten Tag trafen sie sich in einem leeren Klassenraum, was natürlich vorher mit einem Lehrkörper abgesprochen worden war. Die drei Opfer, die Inuis Kreation hatten testen dürfen, benahmen sich brav wie die Lämmer und die Szenen, die sie gestern geprobt hatten und nun wiederholten klappten wirklich gut.

„Nya…das wirkt so nicht", beschwerte sich Eiji und zupfte an Kaidohs Schuluniform. „Wir brauchen Kostüme…gaaaaaaaaaanz dringend." „Die Kostüme sind bereits beim Handarbeitsclub bestellt, allerdings müsstet ihr euch alle noch vermessen lassen. Am Besten gehen schon mal die, die wir jetzt nicht brauchen los." Inui hatte wie immer alles bereits geplant, wandte sich an Tezuka und Fuji. „Euch brauchen wir jetzt allerdings für die nächste Szene."

„Dann bin ich also der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht?" Fujis Lächeln saß perfekt an seinem Platz und Inui nickte, begann dann seinen Text aufzusagen während der Rest des Teams den Klassenraum verließ und sich auf den Weg zum Handarbeitsclub machte.

In Inuis Text ging es darum, dass Scrooge mitten in der Nacht erwachte und die Begegnung mit Marleys Geist für einen Traum hielt, bis dann schließlich der vorhergesagte Geist in seinem Schlafzimmer erschien.

„Hmm…Tezukas Schlafzimmer wäre mir lieber. Wollen wir die Probe nicht dorthin verschieben? Das wäre dann authentischer." Fuji legte fragen den Kopf schief, woraufhin Tezuka nur etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart brummte und Inui die Frage schlicht verneinte. „Mach weiter, Fuji…wo ist dein Textbuch?" Der Tensai lächelte noch immer „Zuhause…ich dachte es wäre schöner wenn ich etwas improvisiere." Dem Datenspezialisten war es egal, aber Tezuka nicht. Wenn Fuji improvisierte konnte nichts Vernünftiges dabei herauskommen.

„Seid Ihr der Geist, dessen Erscheinung mir vorhergesagt wurde?" las Tezuka den Text von seinem Manuskript ab. Auf dem Gesicht des Geistes, namentlich Fuji Syusuke, breitete sich ein leicht spöttisches Lächeln. „Ja, der bin ich, trotzdem musst du nicht so hoch gestochen sprechen." „Das ist nicht dein Text", erinnerte Inui ihn und Tezuka nickte zustimmend. „Ich weiß. Aber ich dachte, dass wir das ganze ein wenig aufpeppen sollten, dem Ganzen eine persönlichere Note verleihen." „Wir spielen nach diesem Text, Fuji." Mit ernstem Blick sah der Teamcaptain den Tensai an, der nachdenklich einen Finger ans Kinn gelegt hatte. „Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht, Tezuka." Trotzdem hatte dieser nicht das Gefühl, dass sich Fuji an ihr Drehbuch halten würde.

„Ja, der bin ich." Gut, das war zumindest der richtige Text. „Wer und was seid Ihr?" Tezuka hatte nicht vor, von der Vorlage abzuweichen und Fuji Freiraum zum Improvisieren zu geben. „Ich bin der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht" „Einer lange vergangenen?" „Nein, einer deiner vergangenen."

So langsam ließ Tezukas Misstrauen nach, denn Fuji hielt sich brav an den vorgegebenen Text. Also ging die Szene weiter „Was führt Euch hierher?" „Dein Wohl…" Fuji machte einen Schritt auf Tezuka zu, hatte die Stimme gesenkt. „Ich danke Euch für Eure Sorge, aber wäre eine Nacht ungestörten Schlafes nicht eher von Nutzen für mich?" „Es geht um deine Besserung. Nimm dich in Acht!" Fuji streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie auf Tezukas Arm, so wie es auch im Textbuch stand. „Steh auf und folge mir."

„Gut, wirklich gut." Inui nickte. Wartet kurz, ich hole Kawamura her, wir brauchen ihn für die Szenen aus Scrooges Vergangenheit." Und schon verschwand der Regisseur aus dem Raum.

Lächelnd wandte sich der Tensai an Tezuka. „Sollen wir weiter machen, dann können wir mit der neuen Szene anfangen wenn Inui wieder da ist." Tezuka nickte und las wieder seinen Text ab. „Sowohl Wetter, als auch Stunde sind schlecht geeignet zum Spazierengehen, das Bett hingegen ist warm und das Thermometer ein gutes Stück unter dem Gefrierpunkt. Ich bin nur leicht in Pantoffeln, Schlafrock und Nachtmütze gekleidet und habe gerade jetzt Schnupfen."

Fuji führte Tezuka an der Hand Richtung Fenster. „Ich bin ein Sterblicher…", folgte Tezuka dem Textbuch, "… und könnte fallen."

„Lass meine Hand dich hier berühren«, Fujis Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern als er seine Hand auf Tezukas Herz legte und einen Schritt näher kam, nun direkt vor dem Größeren stand. „So wirst du größere Gefahren überwinden, als diese hier." Und bevor Tezuka sich bewegen konnte, hatte Fuji ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen gehaucht.

„Wo ist Fuji?" Inui war mit Kawamura zusammen wieder in das Klassenzimmer gekommen, in dem sie für das Stück probten. „Draußen." „Wieso draußen?" „Er musste sich abkühlen." Taka-san deutete zum Fenster. Man konnte Fuji sehen, wie er mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht Runden lief.

Um mit der Probe weitermachen zu können entschied sich Inui dazu, die Szenen aus Scrooges Vergangenheit als Erzähltext zu verfassen und mit dem nächsten Geist weiterzumachen. Taka holte Kikumaru und Tezuka fragte sich, ob der aufgeweckte Doppelspieler die Rolle eines ernsten Geistes würde spielen können.

Wieder sprach Inui die Einleitung. Die Szenen, die Scrooge mit dem Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht gesehen hatte, würde er an dieser Stelle ebenfalls erläutern, dann erst zum nächsten Geist kommen.

„Die ganze Zeit über lag Scrooge auf seinem Bett und als die Glocke die volle Stunde schlug wurde er umringt von einem rötlichen Licht. Es war ihm unmöglich zu erraten, was es bedeute oder was es wollte und er fürchtete bereits, es könnte ein merkwürdiger Fall von Selbstentzündung sein, ohne den Trost zu haben, es genau zu wissen. Schließlich fing er jedoch an zu begreifen, dass die Quelle dieses geisterhaften Lichtes in dem anliegenden Zimmer zu finden war, aus dem es bei näherer Betrachtung zu strömen schien. Durch diesen Gedanken stand er leise auf und schlich zu der Tür."

„Hoi hoi…", erklang nun Kikumarus Stimme „Nur herein, nur herein und lerne mich besser kennen." Inui in seiner Funktion als Regisseur warf dem Rotschopf einen Blick zu. „Bleib in deiner Rolle." Er sprach seine Drohung nicht aus, hielt zur Anschauung einfach einen Becher mit der blubbernden, neongelben Flüssigkeit hoch. Eiji schluckte und nickte brav.

Tezuka „Scrooge" Kunimitsu trat auf Eiji zu, neigte seinen Kopf vor ihm, rechnete mit dem passenden Text, doch Kikumaru brach lediglich in Gelächter aus, sprang von dem Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte auf und freute sich. „Nya… Buchou verneigt sich vor mir… das ist ja mal was. Schade, dass die anderen das nicht sehen können." Und auch die zwanzig Runden, die Tezuka ihm auferlegte, konnten seine Stimmung nicht trüben, sorgten lediglich für eine unfreiwillige Probenpause. So würden sie die Aufführung bis zu den Ferien niemals schaffen.

„Ich bin der Geist der diesjährigen Weihnacht." Wenigstens las Eiji nun den Text ab, auch wenn eher Inuis Penal-Tea daran schuld war und nicht die Anstrengung durch 20 Runden laufen.

„Sieh mich an." Es fiel dem begabten Doppelspieler schwer, bei Tezukas Blick, der möglichst ehrfürchtig sein sollte, nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen

„Du hast Meinesgleichen nie vorher gesehen?" rief Eiji. „Niemals", entgegnete Tezuka. „Hast dich nie mit den jüngeren Mitgliedern meiner Familie abgegeben; ich meine, meine älteren Brüder, die in den vergangenen Jahren geboren worden sind?" fuhr der Rotschopf fort, sich dabei genau ans Textbuch haltend. „Ich glaube nicht", sagte Tezuka, versuchte dabei bedauernd und entschuldigend zu klingen, allerdings klang es ebenso streng und ernst wie sonst auch. „Doch es tut mir leid, es nicht getan zu haben. Hast du viele Brüder gehabt, Geist?" „Mehr als achtzehnhundert…nya…sollen wir das nicht auf heute anpassen und mehr als 2000 daraus machen?" Fragend sah Eiji zu Inui. „Dann müssten wir alles auf die heutige Zeit umschreiben. Nein, wir bleiben beim Original." Das Wort des Regisseurs war ja bekanntlich Gesetzt, zumindest wenn dieser seine Schauspieler bei Bedarf vergiften konnte.

„Eine schrecklich große Familie, wenn man für sie zu sorgen hat." Man merkte, dass Tezuka möglichst schnell mit dem Zeug fertig werden wollte, denn so gut wie nie wich er vom Text ab oder tat etwas, das die Probe verzögerte, davon abgesehen, dass er bei Störenfrieden wie Fuji oder Kikumaru Strafrunden verteilte.

Kikumaru stand auf. Die Probe musste schließlich weiter gehen. „Geist", sagte Tezuka möglichst demütig klingend, „führe mich, wohin du willst. Gestern Nacht wurde ich durch Zwang hinausgeführt und mir wurde eine Lehre gegeben, die jetzt Wirkung zeigt. Heute bin ich bereit zu folgen und wenn du mich etwas zu lehren hast, will ich gern hören."

„Berühre mein Gewand." Auch wenn es wohl sehr komisch aussah, Tezuka griff nach Eijis T-Shirt und hielt dieses fest. „An dieser Stelle geht das Licht aus und ich beschreibe wieder was der Geist Scrooge zeigt und erzählt. Dann kommt der dritte Geist. Am Montag beginnen wir bei der nächsten Szene." Kikumaru nickte und lief los, froh Tezukas strengem Blick und Inuis Penal-Tea zu entkommen.

„Im Original steht, dass der dritte Geist langsam, feierlich und schweigend auf Scrooge zukommt und das sollst du nun auch umsetzen Momoshiro." Das Wochenende war vergangen und die Proben gingen am Montagnachmittag weiter. Inui deutete auf das Manuskript und der angesprochene Dunkspezialist überflog die Stelle. Bedauerlicherweise hatte er keine Ahnung, wie man feierlich auf jemanden zuging.

An diesem Montag waren wieder alle Regulars in ihrem „Probensaal" versammelt, gespannt auf das Ende ihres Stückes. Gut, sie würden an diesem Tag das erste Mal die letzten Szenen proben, dann hatten sie alles einmal gespielt und mussten sich die nächsten Tage auf den Rest vorbereiten, aber wenigstens ein kleines Erfolgserlebnis musste man haben.

Momo versuchte möglichst elegant auf Tezuka zuzugehen, sah dabei aber eher aus, als hätte er sich in die Hose gemacht. Inui kritzelte etwas in sein Notizbuch, Fuji schmunzelte, Kikumaru lachte während Oishi versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, schließlich war es nicht höflich jemanden auszulachen. „Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai", auch auf Ryoumas Gesicht lag ein spöttisches Grinsen. Bei so einem Publikum würde sich Tezuka nicht an das Manuskript halten und sich vor Momoshiro hinknien, dann würde er sich das das nächste halbe Jahr immer wieder anhören und auf ein derart respektloses Verhalten konnte er gerne verzichten.

Der Geist sollte an der Stelle schweigend und regungslos vor Scrooge stehen, etwas dass Momoshiro gar nicht zusagte, denn er bewegte sich gerne und noch lieber redete er. Tezuka ergriff das Wort. Es war unglaublich, wie viel ihr Buchou in den letzten Tagen, dank seines Textes, gesprochen hatte. In einem Tezukafreien Moment hatten einige Regulars bereits spekuliert, ob ihr Captain nach der Aufführung heiser sein würde oder das folgende halbe Jahr gar nichts sagen würde, einfach weil er sein Pensum für diese Zeit bereits verbraucht hatte.

„Stehe ich vor dem Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht?" fragte Tezuka streng nach Textbuch, Momo schwieg. „Du willst mir die Schatten der Dinge zeigen, die noch nicht geschehen sind, aber noch geschehen werden?" fuhr Tezuka fort. „Willst du das, Geist?" Wieder gab Momoshiro keine Antwort, zumindest sollte er das nicht, denn plötzlich wandte er sich ab und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. „Eine schweigende Rolle will ich nicht. Mamushi soll das machen, der redet eh wenig." Kaidoh zischte, stand auf und packte Momoshiro am Kragen. „Was hast du gesagt?" Sofort brach wieder ein Streit zwischen den Beiden aus. Das Golden Pair versuchte sie zu trennen, Fuji lächelte amüsiert, Ryouma war dabei die sechste Dose Ponta an diesem Nachmittag zu leeren, Inui schrieb fleißig in sein Notizbuch und Kawamura kam mit einer großen Sushiplatte als Stärkung für sein Team in die Klasse.

„SCHLUSS JETZT!" Tezuka brüllte selten, nein, eigentlich brüllte er nie, aber dieses Mal war ihm der Kragen geplatzt. Augenblicklich waren alle still, niemand wagte es noch einen Muskel zu bewegen oder auch nur laut zu atmen. „Es reicht… kein Theaterstück!"

Die letzten Tage vergingen und schließlich stand der letzte Schultag vor den Ferien, somit auch die Weihnachtsfeier an. Tezuka war bei seiner Meinung geblieben und hatte das Theaterstück abgeblasen, da aber jeder Club etwas vorbereiten sollte, wurde Kikumarus Idee angenommen und sie hatten sich einen Nachmittag in der Schulküche zum Kekse Backen getroffen. Jetzt standen sie alle an einem dekorierten Stand und verteilten kleine Beutelchen mit der Aufschrift „Frohe Weihnachten" an ihre Mitschüler und Tezuka wusste, dass er sich niemals wieder darauf einlassen würde in einem Theaterstück mitzuspielen.


End file.
